No Distance
by sentinel10
Summary: He could see in the distance that the sun was slowly rising. It's warm rays flickered and filtered through the thick clouds, bursting out over the world just like the excitement and nervousness in his tummy. LEMON. 'No' Series One-shot. Ses strikes again!


**I do not own Twilight **

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the thirteenth instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: As you all know I have a morbid obsession with Seth Clearwater. So this is my way of getting what I want, though I did write most of this ages ago, just never got around to posting. Once again, Seth Clearwater is my bitch and since SM screwed the whole WILF Pack, it's my turn to take what I want! LMFAO!

* * *

**~NO DISTANCE~**

_"Love doesn't hide. It stays and fights. It goes the distance, that's why love is so strong. So it can carry you all the way home."_

_- Unknown_

* * *

Seth was fidgeting in his seat. He just couldn't keep still. He was so nervous it felt like he was going to puke his guts up. Of course the cabin pressure and constant vertigo weren't helping. He had been on the stupid plane for over 13 hours already, and the flight attendants where getting sick of him pressing the service button every 15 minutes to ask for either a lemon soda or a packet of peanuts. It wasn't like he could help it, he was a wolf for crying out loud, and he was certain he was growing as each day passed. He hoped he'd be as big as Jake soon, though he'd never pull off the buzz of being Alpha, he wouldn't mind the extra bulk.

Flipping through the in-flight magazine for the 20th time since he had sat in his seat all those hours ago, he sighed loudly, attracting the attention of some of the flight attendants, still grumbling under their breath about having to serve him again. He'd heard them earlier, counting the amount of time that had lapsed since his last service call.

It was still dark outside but he could see in the distance that the sun was slowly rising. It's warm rays flickered and filtered through the thick clouds, bursting out over the world just like the excitement and nervousness he was experiencing in his tummy.

He sighed again and threw the magazine back near his feet and slipped his wallet out of his pocket. Inside nestled between his high school ID and his favourite picture of him, his sister and his parents at First Beach, sat another picture. A picture which he cherished and often used late a night to fill his mind with mind blowing thoughts and sweet exchanged words.

Seth pulled it out and studied it with a small smile. The photo was beginning to crinkle and fade at the edges, but he knew it wouldn't be long until he got another one, hopefully with _him _in it as well. That was the one he looked forward to the most. Finally a picture together.

He ran his fingertips lightly over the photo.

She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Like the ocean in the morning just as the clouds would move away from the sun. Her long black hair was moved to one side, sitting softly over her shoulder. Her smile was so infectious that just by staring at it Seth too, felt his lips tug up into a smile. He concluded she must have been laughing in the photo as the sparkle reached those hauntingly green eyes, crinkling slightly at the edges. Her olive skin looked lovely and smooth, contrasting beautifully against her white bikini top. The photo had been taken at the beach and she had a bright blue surf board tucked under her arm, ready to hit the waves.

Seth groaned thinking about that _damn_ white bikini top. Had she taken the photo _after_ coming out of the ocean it would have been see through. Man, he would give anything to see her without it on. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his cock grew in anticipation to meet his girlfriend for the first time.

It had felt like he had known her for years even though they had only known each other for just over 6 months.

They had met on Facebook of all places. He had stumbled across a page for '_Lovers of Lemon soda_' and she just happened to be the president and page updater. She had welcomed him to her unusual and quirky page and he replied back telling her that he would quote 'Die without the fizzy stuff' unquote.

He hadn't expected her to reply back but she did and he couldn't help but chuckle as he logged into his account early one day before classes 'I totally know what you mean'. From there on the messages didn't stop. They began writing emails to each other's accounts about their life in general. They quickly learned that they both shared a lot of the same interests.

Spain was the 'shiznit' when it came to soccer.

I-Dog's were creepy as hell.

Dr Gregory House would be the first person they would want to see if they ever went to New Jersey or got sick with some kind of deadly unknown illness.

Cookie Monster _owned_ Elmo, hands down.

And that both their favourite place in the whole wide world was the beach.

They ended up talking on Instant Messenger for hours, after Seth got home from patrols. It was actually quite great. When he would finish his patrol in the evening, it was only just morning where Ses lived. So before she headed down to the beach, they talked and traded their best stories. Soon phone numbers were exchanged and they got to hear each other's voice for the first time. Ses had told Seth that he had a smooth friendly voice and that she could picture him sitting with her on the beach, talking, as the sun went down around them.

They had become so close, that all the other wolves gave Seth shit every second of the day, because he was either frantically refreshing his email account or checking the voice mail on his cell for a missed call.

They often called him _pathetic_, and called him out saying 'A hot chick like that would never give up the goodies to him'. That day his friend, and more notably Paul, had gotten a nice little touch up from Seth, while Jake and Leah sat on the sidelines, busting themselves laughing, watching the younger wolf tear Paul a new breathing hole is his neck.

Leah had nicely asked that Edward pay for 'the damn fucking ticket already' for Seth to go and visit her. She'd become sick of watching her brother mop around the house when his 'girl' didn't ring and was often disturbed by the sound of him and his hand late at night. Hearing your little brother grunt and moan at 3 am was _not_ cool.

Seth at first had declined the nice gesture from Edward saying it was 'too much and he could save the money himself' but Edward persuaded him and told him 'the ticket is already paid for Seth and it is non-refundable'.

Seth was thankful but his stomach had been in knots the last couple of day. He wondered if she would like him in the flesh. He wondered whether he would be able to hold her hand. To kiss her on the beach. To hold her close to him. Would she be intimidated by his size? Did she really want to be his girlfriend?

Of course Seth's mind delved into thinking about S-E-X automatically, but he quickly shooed that away out of his thoughts. He would just be happy to kiss her and lay down next to her listening to her heart. Just being with her in the flesh would make him complete.

There were only a few things that really got in the way of their 'relationship'.

Firstly the age difference, Ses had told Seth that she wasn't sure if it was good idea that they should become exclusive to each other. Seth was only just shy of his 18th birthday and Ses was already 24. Of course Seth looked _her_ age, but she was still adamant that she felt as if she was an evil witch about to steal a sweet boy's virtue. Seth wasn't worried because he wanted her to take his virtue and maybe even… ride it, like he'd seen in the magazines Paul had given him as a peace offering after their 'misunderstanding'.

Secondly, was the distance. Ses lived all the way in sunny Australia. Seth had never ventured out of LaPush let alone Washington State, yet now, here he was on the longest plane trip in the history of man, on his way to see _his_ woman. He was actually glad to get out of the house. He was sick to death of hearing his Alpha and Beta, aka Jacob and his sister, go at it all the damn time. No place in the Clearwater home was left untouched or un-molested by those two. They seemed to be able to do it at all times of the day, with no shame about who was going to just walk in on them sobering all over each other. It was gross.

Seth sighed and placed the photo back in his wallet, glancing quickly over at the sleepy guy next to him, before rearranging his hard on in his jeans. His glanced down at his watch, only 2 more hours until he landed. He threw his head back on to the head rest of his seat and closed his eyes. He hoped that the plane would go faster so he could have her in his arms safely, for the first time.

* * *

Seth felt the butterflies flapping wildly in his stomach as he collected his duffel bag at the carousel. He took several glances around the airport to see if Ses had already arrived, as she had promised to meet him at the airport. It was early morning and the airport was busy with people moving in and out of the terminals excited about either returning home or going away.

Seth slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and walked towards the doors the get his first glance at the new country he was in. He could tell it was lovely and green just like his home, but he could already feel the temperature difference as the automatic doors slid open and closed. On top of his werewolf body heat he was unsure if he would be wearing a shirt at all, the whole time he would be in the country. He could feel the pressure of the humidity and it was thick in the air.

Reaching the door he breathed in the fresh, clean air. He could almost taste the beach, which must have been close, the salty taste lingering in the air mixed with something sweeter. The sweetness wafted through his whole body and he turned around to look to see where the smell was coming from. It was like vanilla and honey. It was getting closer and closer but Seth couldn't see through the hordes of people. Flaring his nostrils and taking a deep breath of air, he instantly became aroused.

A screech rang out in the distance and Seth could see the sea of people start to part. "Seth! _Seth_!" He heard, dropping his bag at the same time running toward _her_ voice searching her out. He knew that voice.

The sea parted in front of them and Seth stood frozen. He couldn't move his feet, and his heart felt like it was about to burst through his chest. His breathing was jagged as he looked into those jade eyes; the gravity had flipped him on his ass inside. Gravity no longer concerned the earth, it was only her. She held his gravity in her hands, _and_ his heart and soul.

Ses stopped short, 10 meters away from Seth, as he stood there, looking with wide eyes at her. He stood at least 6 foot 4 and she could see the perfection of his body under his baby blue tee and black jeans. His photos had done him _no_ justice what so ever. He was perfect, beautiful even. His dark brown hair had a slight wave that she had loved from the moment she saw his photo, his lips where full and pouty, his arms where muscular and his shoulders looked strong, narrowing down slightly to his chest and waist.

She felt as if she could stand in the small spot for the rest of her life, gazing at him, but her feet had other plans. She quickly weaved through the remaining couple of people and threw her whole body weight on to him, jumping quickly into his out stretched arms. In less than a second, Ses pressed her lips to his and found solace. It was sweet and lovely. She could feel his slightly inexperienced lips move with hers but soon they found an easy rhythm. She licked at his bottom lip and he parted them slowly, letting her tongue slide into his mouth.

Seth groaned at the feeling of _his_ woman, his imprint's tongue moving slowly with his own, massaging it and running her tongue on the top of his mouth. He lifted her a bit higher off his crotch, afraid she would feel his rock solid erection trying to free itself from his pants, though the rate they were going he was just about ready to drag her off into the small passage his luggage had appeared from and have his way with her.

Ses had to rip her face from his otherwise she would definitely be arrested in the airport. She pulled back and held Seth's beautiful face in her hands, marvelling the feel of his smooth russet skin and his unbelievable warmth. She had been nervous this morning, wondering if Seth would show up or if he'd decide to not get on the plane and come to see her. Looking into his warm brown eyes she felt a kind of peace that she had been missing her whole life. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, just cherishing him in his entirety.

After her fairly normal childhood her parents had decided that they no longer loved each other and split up. It was hard at first but she knew it was better than listening to the arguments that would erupt in the house at all hours of the day. It hurt to know that her younger brother and sister wouldn't have the childhood she did, filled with family holidays, picnics down at the beach and even a simple family dinner.

Through out high school she became a, some sort of rebel and mixed with the wrong kind of people. It had taken 2 weeks for her brother, who was 15 at the time, to find her and drag her out of a boy's, she barely known, house kicking and screaming, after she'd been listed as a missing person. Her mother and lack thereof father, had dragged to her to a rehab house, where she stayed for 12 months at the tender age of 18. Ses seemed to lose hope after that until she meet Jason.

Jason was a recovering alcoholic and showed her how to forgive and forget. He had shared with her his love for surfing and he had shown her there are many things in this life worth fighting for. Many things to wake up too, many things to keep breathing for in this world, and the gift to look at all things with a positive mind, and an open heart.

The gift of the heart, that could give you hope with just one look, one kiss, one touch.

Standing in the rain as they lowered Jason's coffin 2 years ago she threw all that belief out the window. She hated that he had left her, for the world to swallow her whole, for the world to engulf her in flames and burn her right to the core. After that Ses worked hard, throwing herself into her job and never having fun. She just lived her life so that people wouldn't notice that she cried on the inside every day, feeling the weight of loneliness.

That was until she came across Seth's message on Facebook. His happy outlook on life made her heart ache with joy. He was so caring and tender and everything he talked about sounded like they were the greatest things on earth. His love was so pure and forgiving that he could only be sent from heaven above. He was the closest thing to heaven Ses would ever have and sitting in his arms, wrapped securely around his body she felt her eyes water. He was _here_, he was _real_ and she _wasn't_ about to let go of him any time soon.

Seth could smell the saltiness of her tears and rubbed her back unsure of why she was crying in his arms.

"Are you okay Ses? Did I- did I do something wrong?" Seth asked nervously, hoping his kiss didn't set it off.

Ses laughed in response and moved her face from his shoulder, to look in his eyes. "No Seth, your perfect" She said moving her thumb over his lips, to wipe the lipstick from them. She stilled her thumb and looked into his eyes again, marvelling at the honey coloured specks floating in them. She dragged her thumb over his lips and down his chin, before kissing him again quickly.

"Let me down Seth" She breathed softly into his ear causing a shiver to run up his back, which only made him tighten his grasp around her legs and ass.

"Do I _have_ too?" Seth whined burying his head in the crook of her delicate neck. "Can't we just stay like this forever"

She giggled at the feel of Seth's hair tickling her shoulders and squeezed his neck, running her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes" She replied, not wanting him to let go at all, knowing that he couldn't just carry her all the way back to her house, 20 miles away, though the strength in his arms, he could have easily done so.

"Okay" He whispered, leaning over and placing her down on the floor. Her arms where still wrapped around his back as she slid down and they stood for a moment just relishing the moment in each other's arms.

* * *

Ses ran full speed down the beach, laughing at top note trying to escape his grasp. Her legs pushed her to a top speed but Seth looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat.

He let her have her fun and think she could get away from him, but the reality was that there was no way in hell he would ever let her go. Seth grasped her waist and picked her up into his arms and spun around in a circle until they both dropped to the ground in a fit of giggles. She laughed as he tickled her sides and she felt like she was going to turn red from all the laughing.

"Stop.. sto… stop… Se… Seth… _please_" She laughed trying to suck the oxygen back into her lungs. Seth's fingers came to a standstill and rested on her rib cage thumbing the skin there. Her olive skin matched his perfectly, and he sighed in utter contentment. She was perfect for him.

Ses looked down at Seth's hand running along her stomach and pushed the hair out of his eyes, to look at the man that was now nestled between her legs. "Seth?" She said softly, making him look up at her. "What's going to happen, when – when you go? I mean what are _we_ going to be? I need to know how you feel, because- cause I don't think I can give you up" She said running her hands through his dark locks and brushing a piece behind his ear.

"I don't think I can give you up either" He whispered as he closed the distance between them, lightly brushing his lips over hers, moving to kiss each sides of her mouth, relishing the sweet taste. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap with a leg on each side of his body as he lifted his knees to support her back.

"How do you feel about me? Do you – do you _feel_ something for me? More than just friends?" He asked trying to keep his eyes locked with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead to his, letting her cool minty breath fan his face.

"Yes.. I mean, I feel like you- your everything I'll ever need. Like you're my sunshine." She kissed him lightly. "You're so warm, you're so hauntingly beautiful, your funny, your smart, your sexy, your kisses are like the ocean" She kissed him again "Their loving, their sweet, and their _all_ mine" She sighed closing her eyes and letting the moment wash over her.

Seth closed his eyes as well, listening to the beats of their hearts as they thumped. They were synchronised, beat for beat. He could feel his body begin to heat up and it glistened with sweat as she moved closer to his pelvis, sliding her hips closer to his, locking them in place, like she belonged there.

"I love you Ses…" He breathed, fearing that if he opened his eyes she would disappear, that this would all be a memory, a dream. They sat for a few moments before Ses pulled away. Seth felt his heart drop into his stomach and felt an indescribable squeeze in his chest.

"Open your eyes Seth" She said softly tilting his chin up. As he did he saw the big infectious smile spread across her face looking back at him. "I love you too. I know people think we are crazy and that our ages should separate us, but I feel like myself with you. I feel like we are one person in two bodies, one soul, one love. I have fallen in love with you over the last two weeks, and I feel like I don't need to look anywhere else, because you're the one. The one I want to stand beside, the one I want to share everything with. The one who wants to sit by your side while we grow old and grey. I know that you are leaving in a couple of days and I just want to ask-if well- if you would mind if I came with you?" She said, before he eyes widened "But I mean- only if you _want_ me too of course" She said hurriedly.

Seth's eyes lit up and a stupid smile crossed his face. "I couldn't think of anything I would rather more. You're everything to me beautiful… everything and so much more. I don't care that your older, I have always liked older women anyway" He chuckled.

Ses pretended to be offended and slapped his chest. "Hey! I look younger than you anyway's, you're closer to an old person than I am" She said playfully.

Seth was amused by her statement, little did she know, he had magic running through his veins making him stay forever frozen in time, until he gave up his role in the pack. "Nah-uh, you're like, almost as old as my mum…" He laughed as he held her hips, fingering the string of her bikini bottoms, that where tied to her sides.

"Shut up!" She said rolling her eyes. "That's your problem not mine" she said smugly kissing his tasty lips again.

The sun set slowly on the horizon as they gathered there surf boards and towels, heading back to Ses's apartment.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Seth said as he came up behind Ses, laying his chin on her shoulder and hugging her waist.

"You can ask me anything" She sighed tilting her head to his, their cheeks rubbing, as she washed the dishes from the amazing dinner they shared on the deck.

"Have you ever-" Seth gulped nervously not really wanting to know if another man had been so intimate with his imprint.

Ses knew this question was coming and turned in his arms, setting the plates down. "Yes… but I didn't love them, not like I love you" She said trying to ease Seth's pain. She had known he was a virgin before he arrived, and like anyone in his position he would want to know if she was as well. She was upset that she couldn't be like that for him, but she couldn't turn back time.

"So why haven't _we_- you know…" He said blushing profusely under her gaze.

Ses titled his chin down and kissed him softly. "Do you think you're ready? Are you _sure_ you want this? Being physically intimate is a big step" Seth nodded his head at her words. Truth was, he didn't want to wait, He wanted her heart, her soul and her _body_. She was his imprint and he wanted to show her just how much he loved her. He wanted to give himself to her, as a gift, to show his devotion and his promise to never let her go.

* * *

"Wait here" Ses said kissing Seth lightly, moving the hair out of his face and going into the bathroom.

Seth propped himself up on his elbows and lay on the bed staring intently at the door. He was excited but at the same time nervous, he was about to give _her_ his body and she was about to give him her heart. Jake had told him before he left to _'never ever take a woman for granted, because the moment you do, it's over. Show her that she is the only one in the world, the only one you see and feel, not just with your eyes and hands but with your heart. Love her Seth and don't ever look back'._

He saw the door knob turn and Ses walked out in a bed shirt and tiny little black boy leg panties and wandered over to the end of the bed. Seth's breathing became laboured as she crawled up his body and sat in his lap, leaning down to kiss him softly, moving from his lips to his neck.

Closing his eyes, he leant his head back, letting his woman kiss her way down his jaw to his neck. He could feel his body heating and his basketball shorts become tighter by the minute. He groaned at the feeling of her lips softly suckling and nipping his hot skin. Seth's hands moved to her hips, pushing her down harder on to his lap as he pushed his ass up off the bed making his member thrust firmly between her legs. She was grinding on him and it was making his stomach feel tighter than normal. He slipped his hands under her shirt and used his fingers to crawl along the skin of her back all the way up to her shoulders before pushing her back down bringing her mouth closer. They both parted their lips, as the kiss deepened, groaning into each other's mouth feeling the heat of their breath mingling.

Seth's hands nervously moved back down Ses' back and cupped her ass in his large warm hands. She pulled away and sat back into his hands, grasping the hem of her bed shirt and pulling it over her head.

Seth groaned as he took his first look at her breasts. _Hell_, they were the first he had ever seen, in real life anyway. His eyes darted back up to her face and Ses could see the concern. She took his hands in hers and moved them from her ass to cup her breasts, squeezing softly over his hands, showing him, that it was okay to touch them.

"It's okay baby, touch them, you can _touch_ me, _however_ you like" Ses said tilting her head back, dropping her hands to his forearms as he lightly squeezed her breasts in his hot palms. She rocked against his lap, feeling his need jabbing her in the ass. She could almost feel his cock twitch as she softly grinded against him. Seth felt big, in fact, he felt huge, and she was also worried that he might be _too_ big for her.

Rolling his thumb over her nipple, his eyes darted back up to her face, as she let out a tiny whimper. "I'm I hurting you?" Seth asked, his thumbs slowing against her hardening nipples.

"No" Ses panted, her head still thrown back, her back bowed. "It feels really _really _good" She breathed, feeling her pussy dampening against the cotton of her panties. Seth's thumb where rubbing heated circles over her nipples harder now, his long fingers wrapping around to hold her rib cage.

"I need to taste you" Seth growled feeling his wolf hum in delight at the females pleasure. Arching his back up and seating himself in a sitting position, he tentatively licked over her swollen breast.

"Uh-" She panted taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down hard. "Seth-" She moaned, clamping her fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp, pulling his head closer to her chest.

Seth feeling the motion, pressed his palm flat against her back and pulled her closer, taking the hard nipple into his mouth. He let out a groan around her flesh, as he feasted on her peak, running his tongue over and around the aureole of her breast.

Letting go of her breast with a 'pop', he greedily tilted her body to get at the other lonely breast. He wanted to make sure he showered her body with the respect and pleasure it needed and deserved. She was his other half, the woman who meant everything to him and he wanted to shower her with love.

Suddenly Seth was pushed down on to the bed, his face stunned by the sudden movement. Dropping down swiftly Ses ran her tongue over his lips, before letting her tongue slither inside his mouth, flicking against his own pink organ. The kiss wasn't slow and calm like he was used to. No. It was heated and demanding, and it showed him just how much she wanted him.

Crawling down his body, she ran her hand across his toned chest, over his rock hard abs, her fingertips brushing his tantalizing v shape leading down to his crotch. Allowing her fingers to run against the hair from his belly button to the shorts, she looked up at him with a smirk, before resting her hands, just on the inside of his shorts.

"Lift you hips" Ses whispered, tugging at the sides of his shorts, her tongue slithering over her lips as she thought about tasting him for the first time.

Complying Seth lifted his hips and watched as Ses dragged the black mesh material of his shorts down his legs, his cock springing out and standing at half mast already. Throwing the material down on to the floor Ses stared at his package with wide eyes.

"Jesus-" She breathed inching forward to watch as his cock bobbed up and down, his tip coated in pre-cum.

Panicing Seth asked hurridely "What? What's wrong?" He whispered, inching himself up on his elbows.

Ses could only answer by shaking her head, her gaze never leaving Seth cock. It was perfect. He was long and wide enough for her to know that it was going to be quite a feat trying to get it all inside her. "Your so _big_" She exclaimed, gently rubbing up and down his muscular thighs, watching his hips buck forward and his eyes close. "Can I taste you Seth?" She asked, as her hand made its way up higher and higher.

"Yeah -" He stuttered out, as he felt her tiny hand wrap around his aching cock. Her hands were soft and delicate as they stroked him up and down, her thumb running along the throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft.

Seth felt like he was in heaven as he felt her tongue snake out and lick along the swollen head of his cock, teasing his slit that was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. He groaned, when he felt her warm mouth suckle the tip of his cock, moaning in complete ecstasy as she took him further into her mouth. He could feel her working his base of his dick and she suckled the top, her other hand coming around to gently cup his heavy cum filled balls.

"Oh god- Ses!" He exclaimed as he lodged his hands into the hair and made gentle fists, his hips bucking on their own toward her mouth. "It feels so good" He whimpered, feeling her flatened her tongue of the underside of his shaft, it tracing lines over his main vein. Seth couldn't believe how heightened his senses were. Every nerve on his body standing upright and humming in delight, so in tune with the woman sucking down his cock.

She was rubbing gentle circles in his thighs, taking the time to squeeze them every now and then, and Seth couldn't help but buck back against the mouth that was surrounding him.

"Ugh - you have to - _stop _- I can't-" He managed to stutter out, his balls ever tightening, his coil about to snap and gush forward. "_Shit _- stop" Seth moaned, cupping her face and pulling her up his body. Pressing his lips forcefully against hers, need could taste him self on her lips and tongue. He'd never thought he'd enjoy the taste of him self, but mixed with her sweet breath, it was amazing. Pulling away he smiled, looking at her pouty lips. Running his thumb across her lips her sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can last with you doing those amazing things"

"But I wanted to taste you" She frowned, running a hand up his thigh and gently pressing her fingers into his hip.

"There will be plenty of time for that" Seth said, kissing her lips again, before flipping the both of them around, so she was now pinned underneath him. "But _now _- its your turn" He smirked.

Letting out a giggle, Ses looked up at the man she was madly in love with, his lusty brown eyes looking down into her own. She couldn't help but run her fingers across his collar bone and shoulders, their muscular form, making her dizzy with want. "Your so sexy" She breathed looking up from his chest and back to his face. "Too sexy"

"Wait until you see my strip tease" He chuckled, leaning down to kiss against her neck, his lips dragging to the hollow of her throat, his hands working her breast, his confidence renewed. He'd always been a shy guy, not one to talk about sex and girls, but instead he liked to focus on friends and family. But now, with the woman lingering and squirming under neath him, he couldn't help but do all the things he dreamed about. He'd thought about her lips, her hair, her tits, the curve of her hips, her pussy. But most of all the taste. He wanted to taste everything.

Kissing his way down her body, her swirled his tongue across her abdominal area, feeling the her muscles clench and her hips raise off the bed. "Seth-" She sighed, gripping the sides of the pillow under her head, fisting it hard. Looking up at her her crawled lower before sitting on his heels. Slowly he wrapped his long fingers around the sides of her pants and in a slow, aching movement, began to removed the dark material. Licking his dry lips, he watched as her pussy came into view, glistening for him.

Throwing her panties to the side, he ran his hand up the inside of her leg, making his way to her aching lips. The smell of her arousal was everywhere, engulfing his whole being, sending his wolf into a frenzy, which was clawing just beneath the skin. His eyes rolled back as he took a large breath in, his nostrils flared.

Running his fingers across the seam of her pussy lips, he smiled as he heard her gasp. He'd never done this before but somehow he knew exactly what to do. He fingers teased her swollen lips as the juices coated his thick fingers, telling him she was more than ready. Letting his thumb find her nub, he pressed down on it, feeling the reaction of her body tighten her muscles. Pulling back a little her ran smooth circles over the little nub, watching as she arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Perfect" He whispered slipping one of the long digits inside her, hers walls clamping down immediately, her tightness making his dick twitch. He didn't know if he'd be able to fit inside the small passage but he would sure try. Running his finger down her slit, he dipping both digits into her pussy deeply, exploring her. When he curled his fingers, he groaned feeling the tightness squeeze impossibly hard.

"Fuck-" She cried breathlessly, her knuckles turning to same colour as the pillow beneath her head. "Fuck Seth. Stop teasing" She whimpered feeling his fingers slide in and out while he kissed her thighs.

Seth responding quickly to his mate, pumping his fingers a little harder and a little deeper, fully enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were dripping from her honey filled lips. Lowering his mouth, he took a tentitive lap at her pussy, its taste lingering on his tongue. There was nothing like tasting the juice of someone you loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Angling a little better, he puckered his lips and took the nub into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, as he increased the thrusts of his fingers, even daring to add another one.

"Hmmphf-" She groaned, feeling him nip and lap at her clit like it was some kind of sugary treat. Bowing her back, she couldn't help but mutter profanities, praising his glorious mouth. "Fuck Seth, your so _good _to me. _Baby _- urgh - Seth - ohh" She ebbed feeling her walls quiver and tighten down on him.

"I'm going to cum." She panted, her legs braced around his shoulders, his lips sucking harder against her, his teeth teasing her.

Arching her back again, she felt the buzz of her orgasm rip through her whole body, her legs quivering and her breath becoming shaky. Seth smelling and feeling the gush of her wetness, removed his fingers quickly and lapped at her pussy, making sure to catch every single drop of honey. Slowing his movements, he gave her pussy a sweet kiss before crawling back up to her face with a cocky smile. "It was good, huh?" He said watching her nod her head quickly, her breath still coming in shallow pants.

"The best" She exclaimed, running her hands through his hair and tugging his head down. Letting himself go into the kiss, Seth wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to draw her closer, her lips parting instictively as their tongues swirled and flattened against each other's.

"You ready?" She quizzed pulling out of the kiss and running her hand down his chest.

"Yeah" He mumbled, feeling her hips buck up to meet his, his cock painfully hard and ebbing against her pussy. "I love you" He whispered, snaking his hand between them and grasping hold of his cock, his thumb rubbing the pre-cum around his mushroom head, preparing himself for the woman below him.

"I know and I love you too" She smiled kissing his chin and parting her legs wide and waiting for him. "Don't ever leave me?" She whispered kissing his shoulder, as she felt his tip rub up and down against her pussy, his head nudging her clit, sending fuck-tastic sensations buzzing around her whole body.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be right here with you" He breathed, guiding his cock lower, feeling the head slip against her opening. "I'll always be in you. Deeply." He groaned feeling his tip slide inside her heat, his hips pushing forward, letting her feel every rigid vein on his cock. Feeling himself bottom out he groaned at the painful feeling of being tucked so deeply inside. "_Shit_" He growled, stilling his hips and closing his eyes. Her heat was just about killing him.

"Perfect Fit" She moaned, stroking her fingers across his face until he opened his eyes again. "You fit perfectly Seth, like we were _made _for each other"

"We are" He breathed, pulling slowly back out of her before entering her again with a long hard stroke.

"Seth please harder" She moaned, her hands holding tightly on to his back, her nails digging into his russet skin.

"_Anything_" He whispered pulling out and thrusting back into her wet pussy. Slowly picking up on a good rhythm, it wasn't soon before the room was filled with the panting and moaning of the two. The sound of his balls slapping hard against her ass filled the room with its thick scent of sex. Thrusting and rocking into her, Seth lent down and breathlessly took one of her hard nipples between his lips while his hand held her hips. Biting and nibbling at her aroused mound he felt her hips sway and buck back against his cock.

"Fuck" He cried, licking at her breast and moving his hand the squeeze the other.

"It's coming Seth. I'm almost - _there_" She groaned feeling his cock filling her to the brim and his lips all over her chest. "I love - you" She cried out, arching her back and feeling the coil burst like a dam wall.

Seth continued to pound away, her wetness gushing to coat his cock, her pussy clamping down painfully looking for him to release. "You want me to-"

Silencing him with a kiss and feeling his wavering thrusts become uneven, she took his breath away. "Cum baby. Cum" She gritted out, her lips swollen from the assault.

With two more hard thrusts Seth felt his balls tighten and the hot liquid of his seed squirt inside her. Holding her hips closer, he pumped himself slowly, letting her pussy milk him for each and every drop he had.

Ses could feel his cum inside her, warming her pussy, and filing her to the brink, his cock still planted firmly between her legs. Dropping his head on to her chest, she smiled as she brushed her fingers through his hair, pulling it from his eyes and rubbing soothing circles on his back, attempting to slow his stammering heart.

They lay in silence wrapped up in each others hands, feeling more at home than ever before. It felt so natural, and as both their rapidly beating hearts slowed, they felt more at home than ever before.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am freaking out right now. What if your sister hates me, oh god - what about your mum? What if she thinks I am some kind of slutty cougar who seduced her son. What if your friends think I am some fucking weird freak and disown you?" Ses said panicking as they disembarked from the plane, landing in Seattle only moment earlier.

"Stop swearing" He whispered, picking up his duffel bag and helping her suitcase off the carousel.

"_Why_?" She quizzed raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Because" He chuckled, dropping the bags and wrapping his hands around her waist. "Your turning me on" He smirked, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh well - in that case. Fuck, shit, balls, cunt slapping, asshole, motherfucker-" Silencing her with a deeper kiss Seth smiled as he heard her groan into his mouth.

Hearing the clearing of someone's throat next to them, Ses quickly pulled away, wiping the gloss from her man's lips.

"Hey mum" Seth smiled, holding on to Ses's hand as he hugged his mother with the other hand. "I missed you"

"I missed you too honey. And who might this be?" Sue smiled noticing the intertwining of her son's hand with this mystery girls.

"This is Ses. My - my fiancée" He smiled sweetly, kissing her forehead with his full lips, feeling the pride of his soon to be wife, swell in his chest.

...

..

.

* * *

AN - That's right! MINE! *glares at readers and growls* Isn't Seth just the sweetest little puppy ever?

OMFG! Yeah guys I did it _again_... I managed to sneak my way into this fic with flying colours. Yeah, that's right, and I'd do it again... *sighs* but I won't, I promise! So - as I was saying before my little wet dream sequence - well thinking actually - I will be updating Taboo soon, with more glorious fruit that is oh so forbidden. *ears perk up* What was that? You want more Embry and Seth, well *chuckles* we will see what I can do! *glares* SAM! Get the hell out of Emily's heels and Quil, goddamn it, stop peeking up Sue's skirt!

Their so~_o _naughty those WILF boys.

Also my Leah and OC 'No' Series story will be out soon, like a day or two soon. Its almost finished, the only thing left is to insert a glorious lemon!

Oh oh! *jumps up and down* Guess where I am going tonight! Wait for it... wait *drum rolls on laptop* I am going to see JaRule... well not see him, see him... but he'll be at the club tonight doing a few songs. And then, oh god, tomorrow night FloRida will be in town. I bet your all thinking - wow lame? - but seriously, _no one ever _comes here. It's like all of a sudden, it's getting all gangsta up in here. Last week Bone-Thugs-n-Harmony where here at the same club! WTF is going on?

Anyway, its early afternoon now and soon I will be enjoy many _many _drinks and re-citing lyrics from my high school days! So I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving to my American readers.

Love to you all!


End file.
